Bella, Edward, Makeoutz and a Webcam
by marnie89
Summary: One shot, bella and edward get steamy in front of a webcam, on which no one is watching..OR ARE THEY? Pure smut!


A Fork In The Road : An Erotic Thriller

By Marnie

Bella sat at the end of the bed, staring at her monitor from across the room. "Vampire" she said out loud, and laughed a girlish laugh, but not for the word vampire but the "WIZARD" ad supported by Yahoo!

"What a silly concept, wizardry."

She felt cool breath against the back of her neck, which made her hairs stand on end and then calm slowly. Cold hands ran down her back and unzipped her unattractive, poorly-fitted pink and blue shirt which zipped for some reason. She turned to face him but he disappeared. She hated it when he played this game. "Edward!" she whispered, playfully and closed her eyes. "I'll open them on the count of three...!"

Edward smiled his crooked smile before finishing removing her shirt, not for any reason other than trying to remove the shirts existence from his memory.

She didn't realise this. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all watching from webcam which they initiated using wizard powers. "Hocus pocus leb ameratus, show that ugly Forks bitch's web camera!"

Edward flexed slightly, his vampy sense was tingling. He sniffed slightly, even though he didn't need to breath as he's a vampire. A very attractive vampire.

Bella looked puzzled, "What's wrong, E?" She touched his chest with the tips of her fingers, squinting slightly, attempting smoldering bedroom eyes. She changed angles and let her nails run down his chest and he smiled slightly, pushing her playfully back onto the bed. He pushed his nose up against her right collarbone, up her neck, along her jawline and gently bit her ear. She wanted to moan but her her dad was downstairs and had no idea that she wasn't alone. Edward rolled under her, nuzzling and pushing until she was perched on top of him, between his legs.

Harry, Hermione and Ron smiled and nervously laughed amongst each other. "I've never seen a girls back before," Harry giggled.

"Me either," Ron contributed.

"I've seen a lot," choked Hermione, hoping that the boys would never learn of her secret sexuality, knowing that it would land her in a lot of trouble. She blushed to herself. Hermione tuned out for a few minutes, reflecting on the last 2 months at Hogwarts.

She had run into Luna Lovegood on the 3rd of December, in Diagon Ally, while on a Christmas shopping trip. They got to talking about their days and then the day turned into night and it was quite cold. They huddled together on the walk back to Hogwarts but accidentally got lost in the forest. Luna and Hermione were holding onto each other so tightly out of fear and cold and accidentally caught each others eye when looking for some kind of direction. As their gaze met, Luna blushed slightly, and Hermione did, too. Hermione's hands dropped slightly, to Luna's waist and Luna followed suit. She leaned in and grazed her nose against Hermione's cheek lightly. Hermione gave in to instinct and kissed Luna hard on the lips. She slipped her tongue in and they kissed wildly. Hermione lowered her hand until she reached the bottom of Luna's skirt at which they both fell to the ground in passion. Hermione's right hand moved up Luna's thigh as they kissed and she gently tugged at the edges of her underwear which felt soft, silky, and lacey. Luna's hands fumbled at Hermione's blouse buttons and then at her bra. They moaned in unison.

Hermione snapped back into reality, as Harry and Ron looked at her suspiciously, but finding it hard to distract themselves from the images on the monitor in front of them.

Edward moved his hands up Bella's torso, and smiled his crooked smile, unclasping her plain brown bra. Bella's head fell back and her eyes rolled toward the ceiling as Edward cupped her breasts in his large, cold hands. Edward's eyes flashed black and he sat up straight and regained eye contact with Bella. He kissed her chest and lightly bit her neck, sinking his fangs in just to taste her hot blood. She squealed in pleasure and ran her hands down Edward's back and down to where his pants began.

Hermione, Harry and Ron collectively sighed. "I am so glad you picked up that book from the reference section, Mione, this is way better than those crappy jellybeans."

Hermione smiled and let her thoughts from before continue...

Hermione thought back to how soft Luna's thigh felt as she watched Bella and Edward together and felt a warm, nostalgic pang within her chest. She shut her eyes. Luna's breath felt hot in tempo with the crickets against Hermione's neck as she dug her nails into her back.

"Is that a magic wand or are you just happy to see me?" Hermione joked, even though Luna had no semblance of a penis. She pulled Luna's underwear down to her knees and Luna laughed about how the wet grass felt against her sensitive legs. Hermione's hands were wet from the grass and...

"Hermione...I think Edward's onto us!" Harry snapped. Ron mainly just looked confused.

Edward walked up to the computer, feeling horny and fierce and angry all at once. This colourful array of emotions was almost overwhelming after 100 years of apathy. "Someone is watching us, Bella."

Bella turned around, gasping, and covering herself with pillows.

"How do you know, Edward?"

"The yellow webcam light is on..."

"OH EDWARD, OH NO... !"

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other and laughed, "They'll never find us!"

But at the end of the day, Harry was lonely and masturbated frequently to , Ron had never seen a woman's ankles and Hermione was a dyke...

Stay tuned for Part II.

THE AUTHOR WOULD LIKE TO THANK SPIRITUALIZED, MOJAVE 3, MASSIVE ATTACK, TUJIKO NORIKO, SMASHING PUMPKINS, THE VERONICAS AND HILARY DUFF FOR THEIR INSPIRATION THROUGHOUT THE BOOK SO FAR. AND NOT LINKIN PARK


End file.
